1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having an abbreviated dial function such as a one-touch dial key.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus which stores dial data of a desired destination station in correspondence with a specific abbreviated dial key operation or a one-touch key operation, and calls the destination station using the dial data stored in a memory in accordance with the operation of the abbreviated dial key or the one-touch dial key to perform communication, is known.
In some apparatuses of this type, two dial data (e.g., a telephone number) can be registered for one destination. In such an apparatus, however, the use modes of the two dial data are limited
For example, two dial data are stored for a one-touch dial key, so that a telephone number of a destination facsimile apparatus is stored as the first dial data, and a telephone number of a destination telephone set is stored as the second dial data.
When the one-touch dial key is depressed while an original sheet is set, a call is generated using the first dial data, and facsimile communication is then performed. In this case, a call is generated for the purpose of performing a communication using the one-touch dial function. When the one-touch dial key is depressed while no original sheet is set, a call is generated using the second dial data, a speech signal of the destination station is monitored, and monitoring is interrupted upon off-hook, thus starting a speech communication. In this state, a call is generated for the purpose of performing a speech communication using the one-touch dial function. As applications associated with such a facsimile apparatus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,461 and 4,833,705 are known.
However, in the prior art, the use modes of two dial data registered for one destination are limited. For example, when a facsimile apparatus is used on a desk, such a function is very convenient. However, when a facsimile apparatus is equipped at a corner of a room to be commonly used by a plurality of users, the above-mentioned function is not so effective. That is, it is likely that a speech communication is performed using a telephone set on a desk but it is most unlikely that a user goes to a facsimile apparatus which is far from his desk to perform a speech communication.
In order to solve this problem, two one-touch keys are assigned to one destination, and speech and image communication dial data are respectively set in these keys. However, it is not effective as a method of using a limited number of one-touch keys.
The above problem is common to various communication apparatuses for controlling communications upon operations of predetermined abbreviated dial keys as well as one-touch keys.